The hypothesis/aim is that the majority of febrile infants less than three months of age infected with an enterovirus, will recover without hospitalization or antibiotics. This study seeks to identify these infants by PCR of specimens obtained during the routine sepsis workup. If the hypothesis is supported then the management protocols for febrile infants will potentially be changed.